


Healers Milk

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dom Lindir, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir is becoming immuned to Elronds healing. Elrond resorts to an unorthodox technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healers Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> This post is for my own entertainment. Will update and strive to improve my work. Thank You and enjoy! The charactrs are the property of Tolkien Estates.
> 
> To an author who inspires me to be creative and unique and gives me the strength to continue posting XDDD! Lot's of Luv! To Yeaka (feel free to give me critique, if you have the time XD)

  

 

It feels as if Elrond had just laid down to go to sleep when he heard the cries from outside his bed chamber door, coming down the hall from Lindir's room. Elrond is exhausted but still get's up and hurries out of his room and down the corridor. Swinging Lindir's door open, Elrond can see that Lindir is balled up tightly, cringing and moaning in pain. Subconsciously as a healer Elrond studies Lindir, carefully, yet he is slightly panicked at the immense pain Lindir is going through.

Elrond rushes to the bed. His minstrel is gripping at the sheets and clenching his teeth trying to fight the agonizing pain. Climbing into the bed the healer gently pulls Lindir into his lap, looking very worried.

"Lindir? I'm here. It's me Elrond"

That was all Lindir needed to hear. A familiar voice. So soothing and gentle. The writhing stops and he opens his soft brown eyes and looks up at the elf.

"My lord?"

"Yes, it is me."

There is another stab of cramping pain. Lindir burrows into his Lord's embrace trembling and clutches at his arm as the pain intensifies. A wail pours from Lindir and Elrond is very worried and simply holds Lindir close. 

Glorfindel and Erestor came charging through the open door. Clearly distressed by Lindir's cries. Elrond threw his hand up to reassure them that there is no cause for alarm and shooed them away. Glorfindel lowered his sword, relieved that Elrond was there and not an orc. The blond looked at Lindir then once again at Elrond to make sure and the healer nodded to him before he turned to leave. Erestor follows close behind, gently rubbing his partner's back.

"Where is the pain?" Elrond asked, eyeing him intently. 

Lindir slid his hand down from Elrond's arm to his hand to guide it to the source. "Please make it stop." the poor elf begs.

Several moments passes before the pain subsides from the healer's fea.  

Lindir explains that he decided to try something different to eat at dinner. Feeling a little queasy afterwards, he turned in early for bed. Now he is unable to sleep due to the pain. Abruptly Lindir stops talking as his body stiffens as another wave shoots throughout his stomach. Elrond frowns knowing that Lindir is becoming resistant to his healing. He has healed Lindir many times before but for minor ailments. He knew this day may come, regretting to himself for pampering his lover too much.

"Lindir?"

Lindir looks up with watery eyes. "Yes?"

"There is something I would like to try. I need you to trust me, okay?"

"Okay." Lindir agrees with a shaky breath.

Elrond allows Lindir to lay back down in the bed as he begins to whisper a chant. He is patiently waiting and is a bit curious of what his lord is about to do. The healer continues to chant, untying and removing his silk night robe. He folds the robe and set it at the end of the bed. As Elrond turns back around, Lindir notices a creamy drop slowly streaming down the healer's tightening chest. There is only a small change as Elrond's chest morphs into supple breasts.

Lindir looks up at Elrond with a flustered expression. Fond of the notion of nursing from the one person he adores, Lindir feels very perplexed about it. "I'm not sure if I can..." wincing again from the pain.

"It will ease the pain. Trust me." Elrond reassured.

Lindir just nods and makes room for Elrond to lay next to him. 

Elrond lays himself down next to Lindir and nudges his body up against him for his nipple to be close enough for Lindir to latch on. Lindir stares doubtfully before looking back up at his lord to make sure it's ok.

Gingerly the healer strokes away stray hairs from Lindir's forehead. The gentle touch of his knuckles follows down his cheek, to his chin, guiding it closer to him. "Go on meleth this will make you well."

Lindir looks back down at the swollen, dusky nipple again before he lightly puts his lips around it and sucks hesitantly. He close his eyes and let's out a wimper of satisfaction before he finally latches on. It is sweet and rich like he imagined it would be. It had a vague saltiness to it that he knew was undoubtedly Elrond. He begins to tug and pull to coax more nourishment from the breast.  

Elrond was truely unsettled that Lindir was in so much pain. Not wanting to leave him there to retrieve his medical kit, thinking quickly, he surprised himself at the thought of nursing him. Only healers can utilize the chant through their fea. Ellins and elliths alike. Healers milk is known secretly for their properties of instant healing, a sedative of sorts and mainly a high-quality nourishment. He will gladly do it again to spare Lindir any pain.

Elrond silently hisses from the painful letdown of milk. It's been ages since he done this before. Since Arwen and the twins, when Celebrian needed breaks from nursing.

"Slow down, little bird, there's no need to rush. It's not going anywhere". Elrond teased warmly, combing his fingers through Lindir's hair.

Looking a bit embarrassed for being too eager, Lindir starts up again and suckles much slower and more lovingly. Elrond's becomes more relaxed as the pain from suckling subsides. He notices the gentle grinding of Lindir's body against his and the peredhel lets out a quiet sigh. Lindir let's go and leave a line of kisses from his breast all the way up to Elrond's neck. He stops to look at him; wondering if he should kiss him or not, and kisses him anyway. A sultry rich kiss, creamy wet lips and a curiously playful tongue has Elrond completely lost at the moment and he simply receives whatever Lindir intends to give him.

Gradually Lindir kissed his way back down to the other breast and latches on. Elrond is very aroused, his naked body ebbing back and forth along Lindir's. The minstrel hands are boldly wandering down Elrond's body as he nursed. A firm squeeze of a cheek, a hike of his leg over Lindir's hip and a gentle tug and pull of his shaft. Elrond huffed as the pleasure increased.

So utterly distracted Elrond barely had any focus at all but manages to ask.

"Lindir, your pain?"

"It disappeared after the first several moments of nursing." Lindir breathed against his breast. "Do you wish for me to continue?" He asked noticing Elrond's hesitation.

Despite his feelings of inappropriate behavior of a healer and also knowing that Lindir is no longer in pain, he answers, " Yes, meleth (love)."

A tiny smile appears, and Lindir finds the courage to continue. Lindir lowers his soft eyes and murmurs, "Be iest lin (As you wish), it is my turn to make you feel well, Anira nin (my desire)." he stares intently at Elrond's crown with a mild yearning.

Elrond roll his eyes close in anticipation. Half-sliding, half-crawling down the bed, Lindir dissolves around Elrond, taking him in deeply, thoroughly and sensually. "Yes..." The peredhel breathes .

Lindir continues on this way for a short while. Soon Elrond's body is lifting up, unable to breathe as waves of pleasure pours over him. He can hear himself gasping as he releases, falling back down against the bed. "Le melin (I love you)." He whispers to Lindir.

The minstrel takes his lord's hand and lay down beside him and resumes nursing but not for long. Making little grunts of content Lindir drifts off to sleep. Elrond chuckles quietly to himself. It is not too often  his lover desires to take the lead and he replay the fantasy vividly in his mind, until Lindir slides off his nipple, head falling back while his tongue still reflexes to suckle.

Careful not to wake Lindir, the elf dons his robe back on and ties the belt. He eases out of the bed, straightens the sheets and blankets to properly tuck Lindir in. Bestowing him a tender kiss with all his heart and then head towards the door, turning briefly to glance wistfully at his song bird before leaving.

 

~Fin~

 

 

 

   

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
